Usuario Blog:Timeman/Hyrule Warriors: All Stars - Barajemos posibilidades
Hola a tod@s l@s usuari@s de este wiki, de otras o anónim@s. Con el hype por las nubes (pese a tener el Hyrule Warriors de Wii U) con el anuncio de este juego me he propuesto darle a los engranajes pensando en nuevos personajes y trajes alternativos que podrían incorporar en este juego (y, de paso, que puedan ser transferidos al juego de sobremesa (ewe)). Obviamente todos los que propongo (tanto la cantidad como los elementos en sí) no saldrán todos en el juego, pero, como dice el título del blog, trato de barajar diferentes posibilidades. Obvio también que seguramente más de una vez tendré deslices subjetivos, pero... ¿por qué no? Tampoco mataran a nadie (Últimas noticias: un blog en internet mata a 700.000 personas debido a su chocante contenido. Las autoridades están realizando una búsqueda exhaustiva del usuario autor del fatal texto y del genocidio. Por el momento, la única pista conocida es que se autodenomina como "Timeman". Seguiremos informando.). En fin, empecemos (nota: no están ordenados de ninguna forma, tan solo voy poniendo a medida que se me van ocurriendo): Personajes jugables Empezaré por los malos (que hay menos en HW) y continuaré con los chachis (también conocidos como buenos :D). Thunderbird thumb|200px Una propuesta extraña, ¿no? No, no soy uno de esos Nostalfags (de hecho, ni siquiera soy tan bueno como para llegar a la primera mazmorra de este juego XD), pero he pensado que tampoco estaría de más rescatar algún bichejo de antaño. ¿Y por qué este? Bueno, según la opinión popular es uno de los jefes (sino el que más) más chungos de la saga, y su estilo de combate creo que podría ser bastante original. Algunos pensarán "Para eso ya tenemos al Invocante". Bien, si bien es verdad que su moveset le iría que ni pintado, creo que puede merecer algo más: podría utilizar algunos hechizos no ofensivos (como un aumento de resistencia o una mejora de ataque) y atacar con sus características llamas formando diferentes patrones y trayectorias según el ataque. Onox left|200px Sí, ya se que Link ya tiene el mangual como una de sus tropocientasmil millones de armas, pero, realmente, no es la única opción que tiene... ¿conoceis (o en todo caso debería decir "recordais") el manga del Oracle of Seasons de Akira? Pues bien, si mal no recuerdo allí blande un hacha descomunal con el propio mangual en el extremo opuesto. ¿Por que no podría aprovecharse aquí? Que sus ataques principales blanda el hacha y que en algún que otro ataque utilice la bola de pinchos para complementar. Y como ataques especiales y todo eso, ¿que opinaríais de su transformación a dragón? Quizás ya empezaría a llenarse de personajes pesados y lentos superpoderosos, pero creo que tampoco estaría de más añadirlo (que conste en acta, el único contacto que he tenido con este juego ha sido con el propio manga anteriormente mencionado, no creo que pueda haber mucho favoritismo XD). Vaati thumb|150px Bueno, mucha gente lo ha estado pidiendo. La verdad a mi nunca me había convencido, pero mensandolo bien... ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad? Podría utilizar diferentes ataques utilizando su magia oscura y su dominio sobre el viento y podría usar algunas de sus transformaciones (como la de hechicero o la ya mayormente conocida de ojo gigante con alas) para realizar algunos de sus ataques (como ataques de punto débil o simplemente algún que otro final de combo). Tampoco estaría tan mal añadir otro personaje pequeño y rápido. Táligo left|120px Con este me pasa tres cuartos lo mismo que con Vaati, pero mira, tampoco es tan malo. Podría utilizar su brazo mecánico de tal forma como si se implementara el gancho como un arma principal en vez de un arma secundaria, pudiendo agarrar a enemigos lejanos y lanzarlos o atacarlos tras atraerlos o simplemente atacar desde lejos. También podría atacar con pequeños proyectiles tal y como hace en la batalla final. Bien pensado... quizás sería el personaje idóneo para convertirse en el primer personaje que luchase a "puño pelado" sin ningún arma adicional (bueno, incluyamos su brazo mecánico en el lote de su body XD), cosa que, sinceramente, creo que lo convertiría en un personaje bien particular (no conozco los juegos de musou más allá de Hyrule Warriors, pero, sin lugar a dudas, no creo que hayan muchos personajes jugables que luchen cuerpo a cuerpo como podría hacerlo Táligo). Skull Kid / Máscara de Majora thumb|150px Este incluso me pasa más que Vaati XD (pareciera que solo pongo candidatos que en un principio no quería XD). En fin, pero... (dejando tontás aparte) ¿por qué lo listo si ya aparece en el ataque especial de Link niño? Pues bien, por el mismo motivo que pueden haber dos Link Fiera Deidad (Link niño y Link *Basic Edition*) en un mismo combate. Quizás utilizar la Luna ya sería sobrexplotarla (aún se nos montará en huelga XD), por lo que quizás fuera mejor que hechara mano a sus poderes de maldiciones (quien sabe, montar tormentas de nieve, agua envenenada... no quiero recrear el Majora's Mask entero XD). Sin embargo también se me ocurre otra posibilidad ¿por qué no poner, en vez de a Skull Kid, al Mago de Majora? Que yo recuerde no existe ningún personaje en Hyrule Warriors que utilice látigos como arma, y opino que daría un giro en lo que respecta a los estilos de juego. Ahora empecemos con los buenos... más o menos: Vendedor de la Máscara Feliz left|150px Si ya tendríamos a Link niño y a Skull Kid (o al Mago de Majora) ¿por qué más máscaras? Pues porque creo que, sencillamente, podría utilizarse los poderes de máscaras que nunca han llegado a usarse en Hyrule Warriors. Una idea que me dio un compañero mío hace un tiempo y que creo que sería el mejor candidato para aplicarse sería que pudiera utilizar (o al menos mostrar) máscaras que procederían de los diferentes amiibo, desde Mario hasta los Inklings, ¿por qué no? Aunque creo que aplicarles ya una funcionalidad a cada máscara convertiria demasiado complejo la creación del moveset de este personaje. Dampé thumb|150px Más propuestas raras. Sí, se que no tiene tantas capacidades físicas que otros personajes, pero si Daphness va a estar creo que tampoco es tan mala idea. Con su pala podría hacer agujeros en el suelo para atrapar a enemigos o entorpecerlos y después enterrarlos o aprovechar para atacarlos. También podría realizar ataques en los que lanzara tierra como poryectil. Dado que la pala no es muy pesada, los ataques directos serían rápidos pese a que el propio Dampé no lo sea tanto. Y creo que tampoco es mala idea que algunos golpes fueran acompañados de la lámpara de aceite que lleva por las noches. Serbot left|150px Este creo que podría tener un buen papel en esta nueva entrega del juego. Dado que sus brazos no tienen una conexión "física" con el cuerpo, podría realizar ataques físicos con un considerable alcance. También podría lanzar objetos pesados contra los enemigos. Además, al ser capaz de volar gracias a su hélice le daría unas estadísticas de velocidad bastante elevadas, y unido a su pequeño tamaño lo harían un personaje difícil de ser dañado, jugando así con una gran ventaja. Terry thumb|150px Bueno, esto será breve... He de admitir que no tengo ni idea de qué moveset le pondría a Terry, pero creo que, al ser uno de los personajes más recurrentes, también debería hacer acto de presencia en este juego (ya que no hay tienda). Quizás a lo bestia que tire sus artículos a la cara de los enemigos XD. Ravio left|150px Este es ya el último personaje. Al principio había barajado la posibilidad de que fuera un atuendo de Link debido a su naturaleza, pero al final decidí que también podría tener papel como jugable independiente. Podría utilizar las diferentes armas que le alquila/vende a Link (y que son diferentes a las armas secundarias): los cetros de fuego, hielo y de las Arenas, el martillo y el báculo del Torbellino. Trajes alternativos Simplemente los voy a listar: Pegatina Ganondorf (TWW) SSBB.png|Ganondorf Cazador Almas OoT.png|Invocante Aganhim A Link to the Past.png|Invocante Fig 64. Hermanos Tingle.gif|Tingle (no encontré otra imagen para englobar los tres trajes) Princesa Zelda poseída TP.png|Zelda Jolene.png|Tetra Veran.png|Cya Despedida En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Si teneis alguna propuesta más o quereis discutir algo decidlo sin temor en los comentarios. Saludos. Categoría:Entradas